


Cool

by MaliceManaged



Series: The Wonderful(ish) Adventures Of Loki & Neeve [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Author Is A Hopeless Virgin, Because of Reasons, But Dammit I Try, But Loki Likes Her Anyway, But not explicit, Established Relationship, F/M, I Can't Do Fluff, I Have No Idea How To Write Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Jötunn Loki, Jötunn Loki Is Fascinating, Loki - Freeform, Mutant OFC, OFC - Freeform, OFC Is Childish, OFC Is Easily Fascinated, but come on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-14 00:25:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and his girlfriend are enjoying a quiet day in the library, when she... <em>requests</em> to see him in all his natural jötuun glory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cool

    One lazy summer day in Asgard found a certain pair of lovers wiling away the hours in a secluded corner of the palace’s vast library. At first, it had been peaceful; Loki and his red-headed companion read their separate books, occasionally discussing the stories and their thoughts on them to each other, otherwise sitting in comfortable silence broken only by the sound of their breathing and the rustle of pages turning. By the afternoon, however, like all good things, it came to an end. Well, at least for Loki, anyway.

 

    “C’mon, show me!” Neeve whined, poking Loki’s shoulder.

 

    “No,” The younger prince responded, keeping his eyes on the book in his hands, though he had long since been unable to read it.

 

    “Show me!” Neeve repeated insistently, poking him a little harder.

 

    “I said no,” Loki replied in irritation, pointedly refusing to look at her.

 

    “Why not? C’mon, show meeeeeee!” The young mutant whined childishly, pushing Loki’s book away and all but sitting on his lap.

 

    Loki looked at her with a mixture of incredulity and annoyance and pushed her off of himself, causing her to land on her back on the seat.

 

    “Pleeeeease?” Neeve whined, sitting back up and leaning on him again with a pleading expression she knew Loki usually couldn’t resist.

 

    “Neeve, no,” He repeated, though a little less firmly than before, mentally cursing himself and looking away from her to try and steel his resolve again.

 

    “I’ll do that _thing_ you like,” Neeve purred seductively, leaning on him more heavily.

 

    As soon as she felt Loki tense and heard his sharp intake of breath, Neeve knew she’d won.

 

    “That’s not fair, Nee,” Loki said in a slightly strained voice, looking back at her with warring emotions in his eyes.

 

    “You’re the god of mischief, sweetheart; I don’t _have_ to be fair,” Neeve retorted with a grin, to which Loki rolled his eyes.

 

    “ _Fine._ But not here,” Loki relented with an exasperated sigh; he then stood, took Neeve’s hand and all but dragged her back to his bedchambers, ignoring the smug look of victory on her face.

 

****

 

    “Soooo...” Neeve trailed off expectantly, rocking back on her heels slightly as they stood in the middle of the room.

 

    “Give me a minute, woman!” Loki snapped slightly, closing his eyes and concentrating.

 

    Slowly, starting from his fingertips, Loki’s skin began to take on a deep blue hue. It spread up his arms and across his currently bare chest (because _of course_ Neeve had insisted he remove his shirt, though he doubted it had little, if anything, to do with watching him change forms), down his abdomen and up his neck and face. Once finished, he opened his now crimson eyes and looked down at Neeve’s currently-indigo wide open eyes.

 

    “Whoa...” Neeve breathed, moving closer to Loki, eyes tracing the markings on his chest curiously. She slowly raised her hand and grazed his stomach with her fingertips hesitantly, pulling back almost immediately. “Wow, that’s cold,” She murmured and looked back up at Loki’s face, which was decidedly blank.

 

    “Well, we’re called ‘frost giants’ for a reason...” Loki explained with a slight shrug.

 

    Neeve hummed in understanding then went back to her exploration; curiosity, as it usually did, getting the better of her. She raised her hands and placed them on Loki’s stomach, splaying out her fingers, then slowly ran them up to his chest, her fingers tracing over the markings they could reach. Loki couldn’t help but smile slightly at the expression of utter wonderment on Neeve’s freckled face, her lips parted slightly in awe and complete concentration in her eyes.

 

    After a while of letting the young midgardian’s hands and eyes roam where they would, Loki gently took Neeve’s wrists in his hands and held them in front of him, causing her to begin to protest.

 

    “I think that’s enough; I’m not explaining to Eir why she has to treat your hands for frostbite in the middle of summer,” Loki said over her complaints.

 

    “So, don’t give me frostbite,” Neeve retorted as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

 

    “Well, that’s just brilliant; I never thought of that,” Loki replied sarcastically.

 

    “Come on, oh, _master_ of magic; you mean to tell me you can’t manage something as simple as that?” Neeve asked mockingly.

 

    Loki’s grip on her wrists tightened almost painfully as a flash of anger crossed his face, and Neeve wondered if she’d gone too far. As quick as it came, though, it was gone, to be replaced by a look of concentration as his hands began to glow with a pale green aura. Slowly, Neeve felt a warmth spread throughout her skin then dissipate as if nothing had happened, and she noticed that Loki’s hands, while still cold, were no longer numbing her wrists.

 

    “Satisfied?” Loki asked as he let go of her wrists.

 

    “Well, now that you mention it...” Neeve replied with a playful expression before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him down to crash her lips on his.

 

    Loki was quick to respond, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up against him so that only her toes were actually touching the floor anymore. As the kiss deepened, Loki began nibbling on Neeve’s bottom lip, causing her to bite on his a little harder before opening her mouth to his tongue, which eagerly explored every corner it could reach. After what seemed like hours, but not nearly long enough, they had to part for air. Neeve’s breath came out in bursts of cold fog, causing her to giggle slightly.

 

    “I often wonder if you truly realize the full extent of what you do to me,” Loki mused lowly, eyeing her with unmistakable lust, to which Neeve bit her bottom lip.

 

    “Probably not; but I know exactly what I’m _going_ to do to you,” She responded with a mischievous smile.

 

****

 

    It was almost the next morning when they finally parted from each other; breathless, sweaty and tired, but very, very satisfied. Neeve had insisted that Loki remain in his jötunn form and any protest he had had disappeared the moment her teeth found his neck. Once they could breathe again, Loki rolled over and rested his head on Neeve’s chest, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

 

    “Okay, that was pretty damn hot,” Neeve spoke up after a while.

 

    “Hm, and here I thought I was cool,” Loki replied humorously, causing Neeve to snort with laughter in a most unlady-like manner.

 

    “Loke, what the fuck. Why would you even say that?” She laughed, pushing him onto his back and straddling him. Loki looked up her with an almost childish grin and she shook her head, still giggling.

 

    “You were warned. You knew what you were getting into with me,” He replied, to which she scoffed.

 

    “ _You_ don’t know what you’re getting into with you,” She retorted, earning a highly amused laugh.

 

****

 

    As they sat in a somewhat warm bath sometime later, Neeve’s fingertips began to lightly trace the markings on Loki’s chest again and he looked down at her to find honey-coloured eyes full of curiosity as they followed her finger’s movements.

 

    “Having fun?” Loki asked amusedly after watching her for a while, causing Neeve to start slightly and look up at him almost guiltily.

 

    “Yes...?” She replied with a sheepish smile.

 

    Loki chuckled and leaned his head back, relaxing again, which Neeve took as an indication that she could continue what she was doing. After a few minutes, she seemed to grow bored of it and opted for resting her head on Loki’s chest, her ear over his heart.

 

    “So, can you explain to me exactly what the problem is?” She asked curiously.

 

    “There isn’t one. Not anymore, in any case. It just doesn’t really feel like me,” Loki replied, shifting slightly to move her elbow from his ribs.

 

    “Yeah, I’m gonna have to disagree with you on that one,” Neeve joked suggestively, to which he scoffed and rolled his eyes.

 

    “The problem is everyone else’s, really; I can’t be bothered to care much anymore. It does still feel a bit strange, though, which is the bigger reason why I avoid it,” Loki added and Neeve hummed in understanding.

 

    “Well, _I_ like you like this, so we’re good,” She concluded simply.

 

    “Nee, we are anything but,” Loki scoffed.

 

    “Well, good- _ish_ then,” Neeve amended and he laughed.


End file.
